<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tales of a Star by thatdamnuchiha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077756">Tales of a Star</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdamnuchiha/pseuds/thatdamnuchiha'>thatdamnuchiha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To Love a Star [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aman (Tolkien), Bedtime Stories, Elfling Glorfindel, Excuse my terrible Quenya, Gen, In Which Glorfindel Has a Favourite Star, POV Third Person, Stars, Stealth Crossover, Tales, The Crossover Parts Might Not Be Obvious, Undying Lands, Years of the Trees, i guess?, or are they?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:47:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdamnuchiha/pseuds/thatdamnuchiha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a young Laurefindelë learns of the story of the three stars: Nillë-Lótërianna, Nillë-Rávanér, and Nillë-Hwindënér.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Glorfindel &amp; Glorfindel's Parents (Tolkien)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To Love a Star [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tales of a Star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yay... another story... another LOTR/Naruto Crossover...</p><p>I'll be trying to add more to this series as soon as I can.</p><p>I meant it when I said plot bunnies are attacking. Viciously. Anyway, enjoy this sort of prelude, and please excuse the terrible Quenya. I wrote their names in Sindarin originally and they all seemed good. Then I realised a baby Glorfindel would be in the Quenya-speaking lands of Aman...</p><p>Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elves loved the stars.</p><p> </p><p>It was a well-known fact – they loved the sight of them shining there up in the midnight sky, a smattering of crystal jewels amidst the inky blue raiment. There were many tales of them, each as unlikely to be true as the next, for there were numerous storytellers amongst their number. Those who wove tales and brought them to life, and let young elves venture off on an adventure in their minds, tales of stars and stardust echoing in their ears for years to come, for sometimes stories had a message to tell.</p><p> </p><p>“Father,” the young voice cut through the stillness of the night. “Can you tell me a story of the stars?” he asked, staring imploringly up at the dark-haired elf who sat before the cosy fire which had already burnt low.</p><p> </p><p>“Your mother is far more apt with telling you those kinds of tales,” his father said, sparing a glance out of the window, up towards where the stars shone above, visible beyond the light of Telperion still.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I not hear one from you?” the boy asked, tilting his head then, staring up at the older ellon pleadingly, exploiting his father’s weakness – the weakness of any elf who was particularly fond of children, truly. “Please?”</p><p> </p><p>His father chuckled. “I suppose I cannot refuse if you look at me like that,” he said, coming to sit at his son’s side. “Very well, I will tell you of the twin brothers and the sister who watches over them.” He lifted a hand, pointing up at the sky then, singling out the trio of stars bunched closely together. “Those are Nillë-Lótërianna, Nillë-Hwindënér, and Nillë-Rávanér. Can you see them?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” the boy replied, staring up at the three stars.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, I wonder if you can guess which star holds which name…” his father said, trailing off, looking down at him, offering him the opportunity to guess as to which of the small, clustered trio of stars. A guessing game – one he had played many a times before, but not when it came to the stars they all loved so very much.</p><p> </p><p>“Is the brightest one Nillë-Lótërianna?” he asked, staring up at the three odd stars. They were different in some ways, to the rest of those stars high up in the sky above. For though their core was a bright silvery white light, at the very eaves their colourings seemed to shift to another colour. “The sister who watches over them so?”</p><p> </p><p>His father shook his head. “Wrong,” he sung, tapping the young boy on the nose. “The brightest one of the trio is Nillë-Hwindënér, always striving to be so very bright and cheerful up there in the sky.”</p><p> </p><p>The golden-haired boy frowned. “So why was he not named as such… Surely he must be one of the brightest stars there is!” he declared, and his father only chuckled, sitting back to look up at the sky, and the boy mirrored him so. “Why was he not named Alcarinquë instead?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because, dear one, the tale of his brother, Nillë-Rávanér, defines him so,” he explained, pointing up towards the slightly less bright star whose edges of light were tinted with a reddish hue. “His brother, the red star, as he is sometimes known as to folk, has a tendency to wander…” Grey eyes sparkled with mirth as they met the matching ones which shined so very brightly with the innocent curiosity only a child possessed. “But always Nillë-Hwindënér pulls his brother back, following him, keeping him safe… Truly, I am not entirely sure why they decided to name him after a <em>whirlpool, </em>of all there is which pulls that which surrounds it in… but the Falmari were the ones to give those stars their names, so perhaps that is enough of an explanation in itself…”</p><p> </p><p>“But what of Nillë-Lótërianna?” he asked, staring at the only star left of the trio which his father hadn’t explained of. The one whose edges turned a dusky pink.</p><p> </p><p>His father smiled, grey eyes finding that slightly duller, pink-tinged star. “They say she watches over her <em>foolish </em>brothers, holding her light back, for she is content to watch over them rather than join in on their squabble to outshine the other…”</p><p> </p><p>The golden-haired boy tilted his head. “I do not see why a star’s brightness must be a competition…” he said, with the forthrightness only a child could oftentimes have. “Why must Nillë-Lótërianna hold herself back so? Is that not unfair on her – for others may pass over her and praise her brothers instead…”</p><p> </p><p>His father chuckled. “You are too kind, Laurefindelë,” he murmured, running a hand through those golden locks then. “It is her <em>choice</em>, and I would fathom she is well aware of the possible consequences… but I suppose as long as you and I never forget how brightly she could shine if she chose to do so, then Nillë-Lótërianna will not fade into memory or be overlooked by all.”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded then, grey eyes gleaming with an unspoken promise as they stared up at that pink hued star. “How brightly do you think she could she shine if she chose?” the boy asked, glancing between his father and his newly found favourite star.</p><p> </p><p>“They say she could outshine them all, if only she put her mind to it…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Three guesses what the eventual pairing will be...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>